


Nevermind, I'm in Neverland

by Dexfsoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bambam is Sad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, and yugyeom just loves everyone, creepy man gets a little too aggressive, gets more crackheaded towards the end but it's got7 i couldn't help myself, i don't know how to do tags yet but i'm trying okay??, isn't too explicit but can still be upsetting, jinyoung seems like a bit of an asshole but he's not i swear, jinyoung sucks at showing affection, side jackbum & markyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexfsoul/pseuds/Dexfsoul
Summary: In which BamBam feels like a third wheel in his own relationship, and it's up to Jinyoung and Yugyeom to fix that.*I originally posted this on my Tumblr, I promise I'm not stealing this from someone else*
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. In Which Jinyoung has Favourites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the chapters are titled like friends episodes, sue me.

BamBam felt like a third wheel, and that's a feeling you should never have in a relationship, especially one such as what he had with his boyfriends. Keeping an even balance between them sometimes becomes difficult and BamBam is always the one getting the short end of the stick. Everything was perfect in the beginning, he had joined into Jinyoung and Yugyeom's relationship after they had both drunkenly confessed to him one night, him making out with both of them on separate occasions and following them home where they built a pillow fort then blacked out. The next morning they all had a serious conversation and agreed to try out the whole polygamy thing. The following months were the best of BamBam's life. He had fallen for both Yugyeom and Jinyoung, all three of them were so different, yet fit together so perfectly. Jinyoung was more introverted, quick to show affection with slight teasing rather than outward things, like glaring for a split second before smiling or a slick ruffle of the hair. Yugyeom was shy and kindhearted, loved physical affection the most of the three and was always finding a way to cling onto one of the older boys, hand holding, hair ruffling, poking, anything that included him touching one of his boyfriends. Then there was BamBam, he was the most extroverted of the three, loud and proud, and he loved teasing. He showed affection by embarrassing the other two, bickering with them, he loved getting reactions, especially from Jinyoung. In the beginning his constant bickering and teasing was adored by his boyfriends, Yugyeom often joining in, but never taking it as far as BamBam did, but after a while Yugyeom fell back into line, enjoying Jinyoung's affections more than his scolding, and Jinyoung began to grow tired of BamBam's antics. BamBam simply felt as if his boyfriends grew bored of him, only kept him around for show.

BamBam stared at the pavement beneath him as he walked. He couldn't look up, not when he knew his boyfriends were walking in front of him, laughing amongst themselves, leaving him walking behind feeling forgotten. Even today Jinyoung had chosen to do what Yugyeom had wanted instead of what BamBam wanted to do, which is how they ended up at this stupid festival in the first place. Going against his better judgment, BamBam glanced up, seeing the two with their hands interlocked felt like a stab to the heart. He knew that if he grasped onto Jinyoung's hand he would be shaken off, told to leave the older alone. Yugyeom could never be harsh enough to do that, but his grip would be looser on BamBam's hand, letting him quite literally slip between his fingers if Bambam didn't hold tight enough. Gaining some courage, BamBam sped up. Maybe this time will be different, maybe this time Jinyoung will love him as much as he loves the older. He grasped the older's hand tightly in his own. Upon noticing that Jinyoung's hand remained in his own, he turned to grin at the older only to see that the older had already been looking at him. He stared at the younger with a blank expression that made BamBam's stomach drop.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I'm just holding your hand," BamBam scoffed, easily slipping back into bickering with the older.

"You're never affectionate unless you want something," Jinyoung stated matter-of-factually and shook BamBam's hand out of his own.

BamBam rolled his eyes at the other and muttered a quick, "Whatever" before glancing over at the youngest who gave him a sympathetic look, but didn't attempt to defend him in any way. 

BamBam huffed, a small convenience store catching his eye. He tugged on Jinyoung's shirt gaining his attention.

"I'm going to the bathroom," He motioned his head towards the store. "I'll catch up with you two when I'm done."

Jinyoung nodded, barely acknowledging him. BamBam sulked off from the two. He could leave right now. Take off and never come back. Would the other two even notice?

A small bell dinged as BamBam entered the store. Soft pastels decorated the interior of the store and BamBam began to wonder why he'd never ventured into the place before. After going to the bathroom, he decided to look around the place. The smell of freshly baked bread floated throughout the small area. BamBam followed the smell to the back of the building where a little bakery sat. The man behind the counter grinned upon noticing Bam's presence.

"Hi, I'm Jackson! How may I help you today?" The puppy like boy grinned, BamBam grinned back almost immediately, the boy's energy being contagious.

"Hm," BamBam hummed, eyes searching over the sweet smelling pastries. "Do you guys have anything with strawberry filling?" He asked, his mind wondering to his younger boyfriend with a sweet tooth. 

"We sure do! We just got done baking them so they're fresh!" Jackson bounced in excitement. "Jaebum, can you get the strawberry filled ones!"

Soon a handsome man came from the back holding a tray of freshly baked doughnuts.

"You don't have to yell, you know," He mumbled. 

Jackson simply giggled and pulled the other down for a quick peck. Jaebum's cheeks went a bright red, quickly clearing his throat to try and cover it up. 

"Sorry 'bout that, you want the strawberry filled ones, right?" Jaebum spoke and motioned to the tray of doughnuts, not meeting his eyes. 

"Yeah," BamBam nodded, a smile grazing his lips. "And a chocolate covered one too, please." 

BamBam has never been a big fan of fried things, but his boyfriends were, they especially loved doughnuts. After being handed the box, he quickly paid and left the shop, waving a swift goodbye to the boys behind the counter. 

Looking around outside, BamBam saw that his boyfriends were nowhere to be found. Sighing, he slipped a hand into his pocket in search of his phone. He groaned aloud. He’d let Yugyeom use his phone this morning and the younger had never given it back. 

He began to walk in the direction the two were going before he wandered off, coming to a stop in front of an alleyway and contemplating whether it would just be easier to ask a stranger to borrow their phone. Right at that moment a middle aged man went to walk past him and BamBam called out to him.

“Excuse me? Sir?” 

The man turned to him and a smile broke out across his face. BamBam felt relief wash over him. At least this man seemed nice, unlike most of the people around here. 

“Yes? Do you need something?” The man asked politely. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” BamBam asked then quickly added, “It will only take a second. I’ve lost my friends and they have mine.” 

BamBam held his breath, but to his relief the man nodded. 

“Of course, let’s just get out of the middle of the street shall we?” The man responded, stepping into the alley, far enough back to be out of the street, but not enough to where they couldn’t be seen. 

BamBam innocently followed and stood in front of the man, waiting patiently for the phone to be handed over. 

“But first we should get to know each other, shouldn’t we?” The man stepped closer to BamBam, too close. 

“Actually, I think I see my friends right over there, so I won’t need the phone. Thank you for the help though,” BamBam tried to slip away

The man placed his hands against the wall, one on each side of BamBam, successfully trapping him in. 

“Now why would you lie to me like that?” 

“I’m not,” BamBam lied, panic tearing throughout his body. 

“I can’t have you lying to me now.” 

Fuck fuck fuck. What’s he supposed to do? 

“Jinyoung-ah,” Yugyeom tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve, getting a hum as a response. “Bam’s been gone for awhile now I’m starting to get worried.” 

“He’s fine,” Jinyoung simply spoke in response, but Yugyeom could tell he had started getting anxious as well. “But if you’re really worried then just call him.”

Yugyeom nodded and reached into his pocket pulling out.... BamBam’s phone? Yugyeom froze. 

“Uh, Jinyoung?” Yugyeom gulped, “I have Bam’s phone.” 

That grabbed Jinyoung’s attention, but he remained calm nevertheless, “Let’s just head back to that shop he walked into, I’m sure he’s somewhere around there.” 

The pair swiftly made their way back to the street where they last saw their boyfriend. 

“Fuck, where is he?” Jinyoung mumbled, still staying calm despite the worry clawing at his chest. 

“There’s the shop,” Yugyeom spoke up, pointing at a little store a few blocks away.

The two began to jog toward the shop, but stopped when a shout caught their attention. 

“Get the fuck off me!” 

Taking a sharp right turn, Jinyoung followed the source of the voice into an alleyway and immediately felt his stomach drop upon the sight. BamBam with his back forcefully pressed against a brick wall, tears flowing down his cheeks, a man holding onto both his wrists tightly, pressing his body against BamBam’s. A small box sat crushed on the ground beside them.

Snapping out of it, Jinyoung rushed forward, grabbing the man’s jacket and ripping him off the younger. He put himself in between BamBam and the stranger who surrendered and took off. Jinyoung would’ve taken off after him if Yugyeom’s soothing voice and BamBam’s sobs hadn’t cut through the red he was seeing. 

BamBam should’ve been grateful that his boyfriends came to his rescue, but he couldn’t be. They left him, this was their fault. BamBam let out another sob, weakly pushing Yugyeom’s hands off him. 

“Hey, hey, calm down, listen to me. Are you okay?” 

Jinyoung’s voice only angered him more. How dare he pretend to care? 

Jinyoung reached out to cup BamBam’s face, only for his hand to be harshly shoved away. 

“Don’t touch me,” BamBam whimpered. 

“Okay, we won’t,” Jinyoung tried to reassure, “Just come with us, okay? We’re gonna go home.” 

“No.” 

Jinyoung furrowed his eyes at the harshness in BamBam’s voice. 

“Bam-ah, I know you’re scared, but it’s okay. We’ll get you home and everything will be okay.” 

“No it won’t,” BamBam sniffled, he had calmed down for the most part, now only filled with anger. Anger at the stranger, anger at those stupid pastries he’d paid for, but most of all, anger at his boyfriends who constantly made him feel awful. “I don’t want to go home with you two. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Yugyeom’s throat closed up, “What do mean? What don’t you want to do?” 

“This! Us!” BamBam shouted, motioning between the three of them. “You two are so goddamn mean. Either you’re ignoring me or you’re treating me like a nuisance.” 

“Bam-ah,” Jinyoung reached his hand out, eyes filled with guilt. 

“No, I’m done,” BamBam snatched away. He caught sight of the box that had fallen from his hands when the stranger grabbed him and picked it up. 

“Here,” He mumbled, shoving it into Jinyoung’s hands. “Take this.” He walked off without a second glance, leaving Jinyoung and Yugyeom guilt filled and heartbroken behind him.

Slowly Jinyoung opened the box and saw two doughnuts sitting inside, one chocolate covered and the other leaking strawberry filling from where it had been slightly crushed. 

“He bought our favourites,” Yugyeom mumbled from beside him, tearing up. 

“Fuck,” Jinyoung cursed, tossing the box to the ground. “We fucked up, didn’t we?” 

Yugyeom wiping away a stray tear was the only confirmation he needed. They needed to fix this.


	2. In Which They All Cry

They’d been searching for the missing boy for an hour straight. They had no idea where BamBam had went nor any way to contact him since Yugyeom still had his phone. They figured he’d left the festival after breaking things off with them, but that gave them zero head starts as to where he actually went. They’d checked everywhere they could thing of, the park, his favourite store, even the coffee shop the three of them go to every Sunday, the only place they hadn’t checked was home.

“Do you think he would’ve gone home?” Yugyeom asked.

“I have no idea at this point,” Jinyoung sighed, rubbing his face.

He felt exhausted, he just wanted to go home and fall asleep with both of his boyfriends in his arms. A loud ring cut through his thoughts and Jinyoung pulled out his phone, annoyed.

“It’s Youngjae,” He said before answering.

“Hey,” Youngjae said as soon as Jinyoung picked up, he sounded worried.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jinyoung asked, becoming concerned for his friend.

“BamBam showed up here a little bit ago,” Youngjae spoke and Jinyoung felt his heart rate spike. “He was in hysterics, crying and saying his phone was missing. He told me not to call you, but honestly I don’t know what else do to. He’s currently passed out on our couch.”

“He’s at your house?” Jinyoung asked, processing all the information. “And he’s okay?”

“Yeah, what happened?”

“We’ll explain later,” Jinyoung stood motioning for Yugyeom to follow him. “We’re on our way over there now.”

Jinyoung hung up and quickly turned to Yugyeom to explain.

“He went to Mark and Youngjae’s, why didn’t we think of that?”

BamBam woke up to voices speaking quietly behind him. He stirred uncomfortably, he just wanted to sleep right now and ignore the rest of the world. His entire body ached, he felt exhausted, mentally and physically.

“And then he told us he didn’t want to this anymore, he broke things off with us,” Jinyoung explained to a sympathetic Youngjae.

“But we’re here to fix it,” Yugyeom cut in, “We messed up, but we can’t just let him walk out of our lives. He means so much to us.”

“I know he does,” Youngjae sighed sympathetically, “Talk to him, hear him out. He feels betrayed by you two and it’ll take a lot to get his trust back, but I believe you can do it. Take all the time you need, Mark and I are gonna go out for a bit, just lock the door when you leave. ”

“Thanks Youngjae,” Jinyoung pulled the younger into a hug, Yugyeom doing the same once Jinyoung let go.

“No problem,” Youngjae spoke before leaving.

BamBam laid on the couch with his eyes shut tightly. He’d heard it all, but he wouldn’t let himself fall for false promises again.

“Bam?”

It took everything in BamBam’s body to not react to Jinyoung’s warm hand that caressed his back. Instead, he turned on his side, facing the back of the couch. He heard Jinyoung release a heavy sigh at his actions. BamBam felt the older getting tired of him already, but it was quite the opposite. Jinyoung felt guilt clawing at him, and he wanted nothing more than to scoop the younger into his arms and show him how much he loved him, but that’s not what BamBam wanted. Jinyoung threw a glance at the youngest of the three who had been kneeling beside him in silence. Yugyeom looked close to tears once again as he held BamBam’s arm.

“Bam, I know you’re hurt right now. We messed up. We really, really did, we’re not asking you to forgive us, but please just let us apologize,” Yugyeom spoke, voice shaky and broken.

“Why should I? You guys only want me for the sex anyway,” BamBam scoffed, tugging his arm out of the younger’s grasp.

He didn’t mean it, but BamBam just says the first thing that comes to mind when he’s upset. He’s petty, what can he say?

“Excuse me?”

Jinyoung winced at the tone of Yugyeom’s voice. They’ve been dealing with people accusing them of being sex crazed freaks since they started dating BamBam, and hearing that from BamBam himself, well, it hurt, a lot. Yugyeom stood, face red and fists clenched, and for a second Jinyoung thought he might walk out, but he then reached down and balled BamBam’s shirt in his fist. He yanked BamBam up with all his strength, BamBam letting out a sharp squeal. BamBam grabbed onto the couch in an attempt to balance himself, eyes wide. Now that BamBam sat straight up Yugyeom leaned down close to his face and jabbed a finger into his chest, BamBam wincing at the harsh action.

“You know good and well that’s not what this relationship’s about,” Yugyeom hissed, “After all that we’ve had to hear from other people about us, you don’t get to say something like that when you know it’s not true.”

“I know, okay!” Bam shouted, pressing his palms against his eyes. “I know it’s not true, I’m just upset.”

“Then just listen to us so we can fix it!” Yugyeom bellowed.

“I’m listening!” BamBam shouted back.

The room fell silent, Yugyeom’s labored breath being the only thing heard while he had a stare off with the other. Jinyoung sat on the floor in shock, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water while he tried to form words. He had never seen Yugyeom angry, much less shout at someone. Cautiously, Jinyoung climbed onto the couch beside Bam and slipped his hand into the younger’s. BamBam’s breath hitched. He looked at their intertwined fingers in shock, crazy how much of an effect Jinyoung still had over him.

“Let’s talk this out,” Jinyoung spoke, then added, “Preferably without yelling.”

Yugyeom cracked a smile, calming down easily, and agreed, sitting on BamBam’s left. He placed a hand down on BamBam’s thigh causing the older’s heart to skip a beat and motioned for Jinyoung to continue.

“This feeling left out thing,” Jinyoung began, making BamBam hang his head to avoid eye contact, “Is this something new or has it always been present?”

“Both?” BamBam admitted, “Just recently it started getting bad, but I mean, it was always kinda there. You two have been together for years, and I just randomly joined one day. Of course I’m gonna feel like I’m intruding especially since it was so unplanned and random.”

“You didn’t just randomly join, what do you mean?” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah I did,” BamBam argued, “One day we were friends then the next we’re drunkenly kissing at a party, then not even a month after that I’m living in your house.”

“We had feelings for you way before the party thing even happened. What? Did you think we both just separately cheated on one another, then when we found out that we did it with the same person we were just like ‘Hey let’s ask him to join us’?”

Embarrassed, BamBam shrugged, “Well, yeah.”

The pair giggled at the boy.

“Oh, babe,” Yugyeom sighed, pulling the older onto his lap and kissing his cheek. “I love you so much.”

BamBam felt his ears turn red both from embarrassment and Yugyeom’s attention.

“We had feelings for you way before that. I don’t know about Yugyeom, but I personally did for at least four months before the party,” Jinyoung explained.

“Same for me,” Yugyeom cut in, “about four or five months.”

“Yugyeom eventually came to me about his feelings and I confessed that I felt the same and we considered it for awhile before agreeing that we were okay with polyamory if it was you we were doing it with. We were supposed to confess to you together, but someone couldn’t wait, could he?”

“Hey!” Yugyeom squeaked, “You kissed him too!”

“Yeah cause I couldn’t let you be the only one making a move,” Jinyoung pouted.

“Aw, was someone jealous I kissed Bam first?” Yugyeom teased.

“Fuck off,” Jinyoung hissed, going red.

“You two really had feelings for me during most of our friendship?” BamBam asked in disbelief, thinking back to the days when Jinyoung’s hand would linger for a bit too long leaving him breathless and Yugyeom would call him cute making him flush from head to toe. Back then he could’ve never imagined that he would one day get to be with, not one, but both of the boys he liked.

“Yep,“ Jinyoung nodded

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Yugyeom answered.

“I never-” BamBam inhaled, trying to keep his tears at bay. “I never knew that.”

“Bam, the only reason we even went to that party was to talk to you,” Jinyoung confessed.

The tears that BamBam had been holding in finally broke loose. He hiccuped, holding onto Yugyeom’s shirt tightly. Yugyeom held the crying boy against his chest, rocking him back and forth, placing small kisses on the top of his head, whispering a sweet ‘it’s okay’ every now and then. Jinyoung moved to kneel in front of the pair, wiping BamBam’s tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. We didn’t realize how unwanted we were making you feel by not telling you that information,” Jinyoung apologized, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

“I didn’t think-” BamBam hiccuped, “I didn’t think you two had feelings when we started dating. I thought I was just an experiment taken too far.”

“No, no, no,” Jinyoung reassured, sitting back down beside Yugyeom and back hugging BamBam, placing his chin on Bam’s shoulder. “You were never just an experiment.”

Both of the boy’s hearts ached for their boyfriend. They hadn’t realized how unloved he felt, and it crushed them to know that the fault fell on them.

“That doesn’t fix what we did though,” Yugyeom spoke up, gaining the attention of the other two. “Jinyoung and I have been paying more attention to each other than you lately and we can’t deny that. There’s no excuse for it, these types of relationships require a certain amount of balance that we’re not used to yet, and you were the one who ended up suffering because of that. We’re sorry, we really are, and we’d like to fix it if you’d give us a chance to.”

BamBam looked into his boyfriend’s pleading eyes, they wanted to fix this.

“I’d like that,” Bam finally spoke up.

Both of his boyfriends grinned, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Kisses were peppered on his face, making the Thai laugh and attempt to escape.

“No offence guys, I love Youngjae’s couch and all, but I’d really like to go home now,” BamBam said between giggles.

“Yeah, me too,” Yugyeom agreed.

The trio gathered their things and made their way to the door. Feeling a tug on his hand, BamBam turned around and was immediately pulled into a kiss by Jinyoung. Getting over the initial shock, he placed his hand on Jinyoung’s nape and kissed back.

“Guys,” Yugyeom whined from where he stood at the door.

The pair separated, giggling like school girls.

“Sorry.”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and opened the door only for Youngjae to stumble in, Mark fumbling as well, but staying more composed.

“Were you eavesdropping on us?!” Yugyeom shouted.

“No,” Youngjae scoffed.

“Not the whole time anyway,” Mark added.

“Oh my god,” Jinyoung mumbled.

“In our defense, we have friends coming over and we were waiting for you to leave,” Youngjae explained.

Glancing past Youngjae, BamBam’s smile grew, “Jackson?”

Hearing his name, Jackson looked into the room and grinned as well, “Hey! Doughnut boy!”

Rushing forward, Jackson picked the other boy up in a hug and twirled him around. BamBam squealed in shock, but eventually laughed at the boy’s antics.

“BamBam,” Bam introduced himself to the other once he got placed back down.

“Jackson, please stop scaring people,” Jaebum sighed from where he stood at the doorway.

“Whatever,” Jackson brushed him off, “How were the doughnuts? Did you like them?”

“Actually they weren’t for me, boys?” BamBam turned to his boyfriends.

“We didn’t eat them, more important things going on,” Jinyoung said.

“I did,” Yugyeom spoke up, “It was delicious.”

Jackson grinned, proud of him and his boyfriend’s work, but Jinyoung seemed less amused.

“You ate it?” Jinyoung asked in shock, “Our boyfriend was missing and you ate the doughnut?”

“Well yeah, I wasn’t gonna waste it,” Yugyeom scoffed.

“Well since we already have guests over,” Mark cut in, “Would you guys like to stay for a bit as well?“

“Thanks, but we’ll have to decline,” Jinyoung answered for the other two, “We have some stuff to take care of.”

Mark nodded in understanding.

“Bye Mark! Bye Jackson! Bye Jaebum!” BamBam shouted, leaving while his boyfriends followed behind him, waving goodbye to the group.

“Goodbye to you too, BamBam!” Youngjae shouted, annoyed; BamBam shut the door in response.

The three held hands on the walk home, BamBam in the middle. Weird how things can take a turn so quickly, BamBam started the day wishing he could disappear, and now, he felt like he might burst from the happiness bubbling inside him, and judging by what his boyfriends promised, things are gonna stay this way, and he couldn’t be more okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and refuse to reread it, but if it sucked I am terribly sorry.


End file.
